nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mydnyght Red and Eevee/how well do you know me, totally not stolen from Hawku
How well do you gaiz know meh~ Am I a boy or a girl? Boy Girl pfffffft you're not even human bishhh My favorite roleplay char? Blue Dingo Darksun What letter do you think my name starts with? A,B,C,D E,F,G,H I,J,K,L M,N,O,P,Q,R S,T,U,V W,X,Y,Z My first fandom? Pokemon Warriors Percy Jackson My Little Pony Super Mario What do you think my eye color is? Blue Green Brown Grey HYPER NYAN :DDD Hazel Amber Goldenish Purple Favorite Pokemon? Charizard Umbreon Pyroar (female) Nidoking Lucario Froslass Raichu Meowstic (male) What am I watching now? FR/LG Pokemon Speedpaint Warriors AMV both Who is my favorite Pokemon char? Blue Red Leaf Ethan Lyra Dawn What is my favorite Warriors series? Original New Prophecy Power of Three Omen of the Stars Manga Field Guides Who were the first two people I RPed with here? Crys and After Spotty and Icy Gari and Spotty Ninja and Rainy Misty and Mist Spotty and Spotted After and Breeze Who is the cat I borrowed to do my first RP? Runningfoot Brokensoul Riverback Russetpaw Tallstar Am I insane? :D Yes :3 NOPE derrrrrrrrrrrryes OF COURSE YOU DERPHEAD Ehhhh...? Nyan? Nyan. :3 Mew? <:3 Nya...? :\ NYA! D:< NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDD ~ANSWERS~ 1: I am female~ 2: Blue is my favorite roleplay character along with Ferretkit. 3: My name starts with either E, F, G, or H (but no, my name isn't Eve .) 4: I first joined Warriors. MLP was on there as a trick answer, because I never watch that XD 5: My eyes are hazel, as I've mentioned on chat before. No guys, even though it's an option, I don't have hyper nyan eyes. I'm sorry. XD (I want one eye to be blue and one eye to be green tho. that would be cool X3) 6: my favorite out of those few is Raichu. Nidoking's cool, too. 7: Pokemon speedpaint. 8: Blue is my favorite Pokemon character 9: My favorite series is the Power of Three. 10: The first two people I met/roleplayed with were Gari and Spotty. 11: I did borrow Riverback. There is no Russetpaw, Runningfoot was my first cat (made after the RP), Tallstar is a canon cat, Stormstar is kinda not dead, and Brokensoul (Spotted's cat) was made WAAAAAAAY after that RP. 12: This one was a matter of opinion, tho I'd think I'm pretty insane. X3 13: Also an opinion. MOAR QUESTIONS X3 My favorite canon warrior *out of these choices*? Firestar Bluestar Thistleclaw Tigerstar Scourge Hollyleaf asdf My favorite band? Skillet Evanescence :DDD Fall Out Boy Good Charlotte mew My favorite Legendary Pokemon? Latias/Latios Lugia Reshiram ftw Dialga Giratina Mew Jirachi nya My favorite Eeveelution? EEVEE DUDE HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT EVFURRYONE KNOWZZZZZZ IT'S OBVIOUSLY EEVEE Glaceon Vaporeon Leafeon Flareon Jolteon (Trollteon .3.) Sylveon Espeon Umbreon dfhbgrfd IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT- CLAP YOUR HANDS STOMP YOUR FEET MURDER THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF RANDOMLAND ... ..why is this a question...? Category:Blog posts